


Nevermind About Me

by JurisfictionAgent99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurisfictionAgent99/pseuds/JurisfictionAgent99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out he's carrying Stiles's child but knows Stiles doesn't want kids. He decides to run away without telling Stiles that he's pregnant. </p><p>Stiles has to track down his wayward boyfriend and explain to him just why he's mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a need for angsty misunderstandings. This fills that need.

One plate, one fork, one microwave dinner, Derek was set. He knew that he should eat healthier but right now he wasn't in the mood to go out grocery shopping. He was sitting at his new dining table elbows on the table, head in his hands. Finally he looked up and stared around the apartment. It was bare, plain beige walls, brown carpet, no furniture besides this table, the chair, and the bed. This place was nothing like the home he had abandoned. It had been so full of life, the house was bursting with it. Derek didn't know when he would get to see it again.

He picked at his food, not in the mood to eat. Stiles was a great cook. Derek could burn water. He would have to learn how to cook now if he was going to be raising a child on his own. Living off of these frozen nightmares wasn't in the cards. 

Derek thought of his pack and wondered if they would find him. He hadn't tried to make it difficult for them; if no one showed up soon it was because no one was looking. As he sat there Derek couldn't decide if he wanted to be found or not. Would Stiles come looking or would he be glad that Derek was gone?

Derek and Stiles had been together for six months now. Stiles was in his senior year of college and Derek was working as a freelance writer with a reasonably steady workload. Their relationship was good, for the most part. The pack knew they were together, no way of hiding it from werewolves, but no one else really did. They didn't go out in public. Derek had tried for that at the beginning but on their first date Stiles had dragged the two of them down an alley to avoid getting spotted by one of his college friends. He didn't need it spelled out any clearer for him; Stiles would date him, but he didn't want it getting out.

He had meant to say something to Stiles about it, he didn't want to hide their relationship. He was happy with Stiles and wanted the world to know, but Stiles clearly felt differently. Each time he thought about asking Stiles to choose between being together publicly and not being together at all, he lost his nerve. He didn't want Stiles to choose the latter. Which was mostly why he was sitting alone in a strange apartment to begin with.

About a week ago Derek had woke up feeling ill. He hadn't felt ill in years and couldn't think what it was. The supernatural had been laying low lately so it probably wasn't anything to do with magic. Expecting it to go away, he had waited two days to go see Deaton. Luckily, he had been alone when he got the call from Deaton the next day. He'd always known that it was possible for male alphas to carry children but never thought it could happen to him. Stiles and he were always safe and he had thought that would be enough; apparently not. 

For the rest of the day Derek had sat alone on the bed in his room trying to figure out what to do. He had known from the moment he found out that he would be keeping the child, but what would he do about Stiles? Stiles who didn't even want to be seen in public with him wouldn't never want a baby. He was about to graduate and have his choice of job, why would he want to be tied down with someone he was ashamed of? He wouldn't, Derek decided. He would try to be gentle, he would try to be kind, but he would leave. Derek was certain of it. 

As much as he would like to hide out here forever he knew that he would have to contact the pack soon to let them know not to worry about him. He would tell Stiles, over the phone, like an ass, that it was over between them and that he had decided to move out here. Later he would think of a reason for the move, right now he was too upset to come up with anything remotely believable. 

Derek grudgingly finished his meal and went to bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. 

~

"Okay, Dad you've checked the hospitals, Erica you've called the car rental companies, Scott you've checked the morgue," Stiles shuddered at the word, "and Allison you've called the hunters near where Derek said he was going. So has anyone gotten anything?"

It was basically war command in the Stilinski living room right now. The pack was jammed in there along with the sheriff. Everyone was either on their phone or laptop trying to figure out where in the hell Derek had gone. He was supposed to have been back that morning, he'd said he was just checking on a pack to the north, but he hadn't returned. The first thing Stiles had done was call the other pack but they hadn't seen Derek nor had they been expecting them. That was when Stiles started to worry.

For an hour he'd called Derek's cell phone with no luck. It could be crushed on the side of the road for all that it was being answered. 

"Stiles, stop," the sheriff said, placing a hand on Stiles's shoulder to steady him. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet at this rate and I'm rather partial to keeping it in one piece. Derek is fine Stiles, everyone is doing their best and we are going to find him. Okay?"

Stiles nodded but didn't say anything. He leaned forward into his dad's chest instead. Immediately he was embraced in his dad's arms, it was comforting but not enough to make the worry completely dissipate. He wanted to know where Derek was _now_. 

"Oh my god," Stiles burst out, pulling away from his father with a terrified look on his face. 

"What?" the group said as they looked up at him.

"Derek went to Deaton's a few days ago, what if he got bad news and ran away? What if there's something seriously wrong with him. We have to find him, he could be really hurt." Stiles was getting frantic again. 

"Calm down son, I'll call Deaton and find out what's going on with Derek. It's probably nothing. Maybe he just wanted some time to himself." 

His dad walked into the kitchen to make the call and Stiles sank down onto the armrest of the couch. Scott came over and hugged him.

"Stiles, I know Derek can be a bit of an ass so he probably just decided to go on a vacation without telling anyone." One day Scott would be able to help without insulting Derek but it sure as hell wasn't today. "He's fine," Scott whispered trying to reassure Stiles. Even if he didn't particularly care for Derek he knew he was important to Stiles. It was part of why he was always pissed when Derek refused to take Stiles out in public. 

Stiles was a hell of a catch and he deserved to be with someone would could see that. And yet, he chose Derek, the ass who just wanted to say in where no one could see he was with Stiles. Scott didn't want Stiles to worry, and for his sake hoped Derek was alright, but he also secretly hoped that this would be the final straw, that after six months of being Derek's little secret Stiles would have had enough and call it quits. He kept his arms around Stiles until the sheriff walked back into the room.

"He wouldn't tell me what was going on, but he did say that Derek isn't hurt, or sick. At least that's one less thing to worry about."

Stiles was upset, "Why wouldn't he just tell you what it was then? Why does he always have to be such a pain in the ass. Doesn't he know we're trying to help Derek?"

The sheriff placed a placating hand on Stiles's shoulder, "I know you're worried but at least now we know Derek's not sick. And Deaton is perfectly within his rights to keep the exact problem from us. It's between him and Derek."

"Fine," Stiles huffed out, arms crossed. Deaton was lucky he wasn't a werewolf or he would go down there right now and make Deaton tell him the truth.

"I've got something," Danny said. He was sitting on the floor, laptop on the coffee table, tracking Derek's credit card to try and see where he'd gone. 

"He rented an apartment in Roseburg. It's a town in Oregon," he added before Stiles could ask. "It looks like he's signed a year long lease." Danny sounded confused as he read it out. 

"What does Derek need an apartment for? And why the hell is he renting one in Oregon?" Stiles asked. What on earth was Derek thinking? "Can we call them? Derek isn't answering his phone."

"Actually, I've got the number for the apartment he's staying in, we can call him directly," Danny said. 

"Give me-"

"No Stiles," Boyd said, "Give me the number Danny I'll figure out what's going on."

"Hey, he's my boyfriend why should you get to talk to him?"

"Because something is clearly wrong with Derek and I don't want to spook him. You're just going to go nuts on the phone right?"

"No," Stiles said petulantly. Boyd raised an eyebrow. "Yes, fine. You first. But tell that idiot we're coming for him." 

"Sure thing," Boyd said. He got the number from Danny and went outside to make the call. The other wolves wouldn't be able to hear Derek's voice through the phone out there and he thought Derek deserved some privacy. 

~

The phone rang and woke Derek. Who could possibly be calling him? He'd only been here a few hours. 

"Hello?" 

"Derek, are you alright?" Boyd asked gently.

Derek rubbed a hand over his face. They had found him already, it warmed his heart that they were looking for him, but he still wasn't ready to be found by Stiles. He was glad Boyd was the one who had called instead. 

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't sound too sure of that." 

"Look, I'm fine but..."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be in Oregon. Are you planning on coming home at all? Stiles is really worried."

Shit. "I...I don't know. Yes, eventually. But for now I need to be on my own for a bit. Can you understand that?"

"I get it, we all need some alone time once in a while. What should I tell Stiles?"

This was it, the moment when it all ended. He should just tell Boyd to let Stiles know it was over. That way he wouldn't even have to talk to Stiles. It was the cowards way out, but moving to another state wasn't exactly the hero's approach to this. He lay on the bed quietly crying. He didn't want things with Stiles to end, but he didn't know what else to do. Did he somehow think it would hurt less if he was the one to break them instead of having to sit there while Stiles explained why things couldn't continue?

Finally, he stopped the tears and found his voice. "Just tell him it's over. I need my space. I should be out here for a while, I'm sorry to leave the pack hanging, but I can't come back right now."

With that he hung up the phone and unplugged it from the wall. He was so ashamed but he was so lost. This should be the happiest time of his life, a new life growing inside him, the love of his life at his side, but it wasn't. He loved a man who didn't feel the same way, who wouldn't be here every step of the way supporting his mate. Instead of being surrounded by his mate and pack, he was alone in an apartment that smelled of Lysol not Stiles. He curled up, a hand on his belly, and fell into a fitful sleep.

~

Boyd came back into the living room and everyone stood up and looked at him. 

"We're going to Oregon," he told them. 

Without questioning him everyone quickly packed their stuff up and walked out to the cars. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, he had to know. 

"I'm not sure, but Derek was crying on the phone. He needs us so we're going to him." He looked Stiles in the eye. "Something is wrong with Derek, but it's nothing we can't fix. So go get in the car. We should be there by tomorrow morning." Stiles nodded and went to the car. 

No one would let him drive so he curled up in the backseat and fell asleep. When he woke up they were parked outside an apartment complex that looked as though it were about to wither away. It was horrible, was Derek really in this dump? Even spending one night here was one too many. Thank goodness he had such a good pack to come and save him from himself. 

They all climbed out of the cars and stretched. It had been a long six hours getting here and they were all tired and sore. It had been decided that Stiles would go up first. The others would stay down by the cars and come running if he called. 

The sheriff hugged his son and reassured him that it would all work out. Stiles braced and walked upstairs to the door that Danny had indicated. 

He took a deep breath and knocked. 

~

Derek was dreaming of Stiles, he could smell him clear as he could at home. He was smiling in spite of himself. He hugged the pillow closer, imagining he was holding Stiles instead, a Stiles who couldn't wait to meet their pup, a Stiles who loved him. Stiles was knocking on the headboard. Why was he doing that? Derek tried to stop him but he wouldn't, the knocking just kept going. 

"Derek, I know you're in there so you had might as well open up." 

What?

"Seriously, we just drove six hours to find you so open the damn door before I call someone to break it down. You want your deposit back don't you."

Was that Stiles? Why was he here? He had asked Boyd to leave him alone. Traitor. Derek dragged himself out of bed and walked out to the door. He leaned against it and took a deep breath. 

Derek opened the door. Stiles hadn't been expecting it and nearly fell into the apartment, he just managed to catch himself.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Boyd pass on my message?"

"Um, I'm here because my boyfriend, and my pack's alpha, mysteriously ran away yesterday and won't tell anyone why."

Derek motioned for Stiles to come in. He looked around the practically empty apartment. 

"What could possibly be so bad at home that you decided this was the better option? Derek, this is just sad. Why are you here, what's going on?"

Stiles was waiting for a reply but Derek didn't know what to say. I didn't want to see you face when you left me? I didn't want to be there when you walked away? And now he had to say something. He could lie, not tell Stiles about the baby, but he was planning on returning to Beacon Hills eventually and the kid would have to be explained. Also, whether he wanted to be involved or not Stiles deserved to know about the baby. 

"Sit down Dtiles," Derek said and motioned to the lone chair. Stiles sat.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well I'm hoping for a girl," Derek tried to joke but Stiles just looked confused.

"What?"

"What I'm trying to say is that," he took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" was all Stiles could come up with. Outside the wolves all gasped. 

"I'm having a baby and you're the father, well one of them."

"You're having a baby? Our baby," Stiles sounded unsteady. He ran his hands through his hair trying to process.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting this but that's okay. We can move a crib into my room, and you'll have to move in, of course. My dad, he's gonna go nuts he loves babies. So we should go shopping and start stocking up on baby stuff, except," he paused and looked up at Derek, "except you ran away? Why did you do that Derek?"

It took Derek a second to respond, did Stiles sound...excited?

"Stiles what are you saying?"

"I'm asking why you ran off?"

"No I mean, about the crib and buying baby stuff, do you want to be involved?" Derek asked tentatively. This was better than he had hoped for, at least Stiles would still be in his life. 

"Involved? Of course I'm going to be involved," Stiles sounded upset. "Was this your way of kicking me out of my own kid's life because that is a shitty thing to do."

"No, I just-"

"This kid is mine too and you can't just take them from me, that isn't right." Like hell Stiles wasn't going to be a part of this. 

"Stiles!" Derek shouted. " I thought you wouldn't want this, that's why I ran away. I would love for you to be a part of our baby's life, of course I would."

"Why wouldn't I want this Derek?" Stiles sounded so confused. "I thought we were in this together."

"We are," Derek hesitated. 

"But?"

"I figured if you didn't even want to be seen with me you wouldn't want a baby with me."

Stiles was flabbergasted. Derek thought _he_ was the one with a problem about being seen in public, that was insane. Derek was the one who insisted in keeping their relationship secret. Stiles would love to be able to walk down the street holding hands with Derek, he had thought Derek didn't want that.

"Hang on," Stiles said, waving his hands to clear the air. "We have clearly had some sort of communication error here. I thought you didn't want to be open about us and you thought I wanted to keep us a secret. Why did you think that?"

Derek sighed and rubber and hand over his stomach, "On our first date you dragged us down some alley to avoid being seen by your college friend. I assumed you were ashamed of me."

"I wasn't hiding _you_ , I was just hiding. That was this jerk from one of my classes who was pissed I got the highest grade in the class and he didn't. I didn't want to run into him and ruin our date, though clearly that plan was a bust. I'm not ashamed of you Derek," he looked up at Derek, sincerity radiating from him. "I would love to tell the world about us, if you wanted that too of course..." he trailed off, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, uncertain of what Derek wanted.

Derek walked over to Stiles and draped himself over his boyfriend. "I would love to tell people about us, and I want to raise this child together. I just thought that you would leave me when you found out about it. I assumed you would want bigger and better things now that you're about to graduate."

"Derek," Stiles said looking up at him, "you're nuts. How could you think I would just abandon you and our kid? Do you really think I'm that big of a tool?" Stiles was upset Derek had thought that about him, but he could understand being insecue in a relationship. He had spent most of this very one not sure of where he stood with the man he loved.

Derek could feel the life flooding back into him. Ever since he found out he was pregnant he had been filled with sadness that he would have to lose Stiles and do this on his own, but that was gone now. Instead he was flooded with happiness, he felt light; he looked down just to be sure he was still standing on the ground. 

"So just to be clear, you want to be with me, in public, and you want to raise this child with me?" Derek asked. The two of them had a lot of work to do on the communication skills and it was never to early to start practicing. 

"Yes." 

Stiles kissed him.

"I." 

Another kiss.

"Do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://kaylee88.tumblr.com) for updates about future fics.


End file.
